Airbending
Air is the element of freedom. The key to Airbending is flexibility and finding and following the path of least resistance. Airbending is notable for being almost purely defensive, as well as possessing the most dynamic moveset of the four bending arts. Airbenders can overwhelm many opponents at once with large and powerful attacks that could prove fatal. Additionally, Airbenders specialize in mobility and defensive. The land is an ideal spot for an airbender, as they can quickly scale large mountains or cross the largest of deserts. While able to bend in the water, an Airbender will find itself much more useful on land. Finally, Airbenders are natural pacifists. They lack much raw damage output by default, but make up for it in their mobility, utility, and speed. Airbenders work with a decreased rate of hunger, meaning they can go further on little food, and take no fall damage. Techniques Passives * AirAgility: is a passive ability which enables airbenders to run faster and jump higher. * AirSaturation: is a passive ability which causes airbenders' hunger to deplete at a slower rate. * GracefulDescent: is a passive ability which allows airbenders to make a gentle landing, negating all fall damage on any surface. Abilities AirBlast: *'Description:' AirBlast is the most fundamental bending technique of an airbender. It allows the bender to be extremely agile and possess great mobility, but also has many utility options, such as cooling lava, opening doors and flicking levers. *'Instructions:' (Push) Left click while aiming at an entity to push them back. (Throw) Tap sneak to select a location and left click in a direction to throw entities away from the selected location. *'DeathMessage:' "{victim} was flung by {attacker}'s {ability}" HorizontalVelocityDeath: "{victim} experienced kinetic damage by {attacker}'s {ability}" AirBurst: *'Description:' AirBurst is one of the most powerful abilities in the airbender's arsenal. It allows the bender to create space between them and whoever is close to them. AirBurst is extremely useful when you're surrounded by mobs, of if you're low in health and need to escape. It can also be useful for confusing your target also. *'Instructions:' (Sphere) Hold sneak until particles appear and then release shift to create air that expands outwards, pushing entities back. If you fall from great height while you are on this slot, the burst will automatically activate. (Cone) While charging the move with shift, click to send the burst in a cone only going in one direction. *'DeathMessage:' "{victim} w'as thrown d'wn by {attacker}'s {ability}" *'HorizontalVelocityDeath:' "{victim} experienced 'kinetic damage by {'ttacker}'s {ability}" AirScooter: *'Description:' AirScooter is a fast means of transportation. It can be used to escape from enemies or confuse them by using air scooter around them. *'Instructions:' Sprint, jump, and left click while in the air to activate air scooter. You will then move forward in the direction you're looking. Tornado: *'Description:' Tornado is one of the most powerful and advanced abilities that an Airbender knows. If the tornado meets a player or mob, it will push them around. Tornado can also be used to push back projectiles and used for mobility. Use a tornado directly under you to propel yourself upwards. *'Instructions:' Hold sneak and a tornado will form gradually wherever you look. AirShield: *'Description:' Air Shield is one of the most powerful defensive techniques in existence. This ability is mainly used when you are low health and need protection. It's also useful when you're surrounded by mobs. *'Instructions:' Hold sneak and a shield of air will form around you, blocking projectiles and pushing entities back. AirSpout: *'Description:' This ability gives the airbender limited sustained levitation. It allows an airbender to gain a height advantage to escape from mobs, players or just to dodge from attacks. This ability is also useful for building as it allows you to reach great heights. *'Instructions:' Left click to activate a spout beneath you and hold spacebar to go higher. If you wish to go lower, simply hold sneak. To disable this ability, left click once again. AirSuction: *'Description:' AirSuction is a basic ability that allows you to manipulation an entity's movement. It can be used to bring someone back to you when they're running away, or even to get yourself to great heights. *'Instructions:' (Pull) Left click while aiming at a target to pull them towards you. (Manipulation) Sneak to select a point and then left click at a target or yourself to send you or your target to the point that you selected. *'HorizontalVelocityDeath:' "{victim} experienced kinetic damage by {attacker}'s {ability}" AirSwipe: *'Description:' AirSwipe is the most commonly used damage ability in an airbender's arsenal. An arc of air will flow from you towards the direction you're facing, cutting and pushing back anything in its path. This ability will extinguish fires, cool lava, and cut things like grass, mushrooms, and flowers. *'Instructions:' (Uncharged) Simply left click to send an air swipe out that will damage targets that it comes into contact with. (Charged) Hold sneak until particles appear, then release sneak to send a more powerful air swipe out that damages entity's that it comes into contact with. *'DeathMessage:' "{victim} was struck by {attacker}'s {ability}" Flight: *'Description:' Flight is one of the most advanced airbending abilities there is. It's used to escape from players or mobs or to confuse your enemy by flying around them, making you extremely hard to hit. *'Instructions:' (Fly) Jump in the air and hold sneak to fly in the direction that you're looking. (Hover) While flying with this ability, left click to hover in the air. Left click again to disable hovering Suffocate: *'Description:' This ability is one of the most dangerous abilities an Airbender possesses. Although it is difficult to perform, it's extremely deadly once the ability starts, making it difficult for enemies to escape. Instructions: Hold sneak while looking at a target to begin suffocating them. If the target goes out of range, you get damaged, or you release sneak, the ability will cancel. *'DeathMessage:' "{victim} was asphyx'iated by {at'acker}'s {ability}" Combos Twister: *'Description:' Create a cyclone of air that travels along the ground grabbing nearby entities. AirStream: *'Description:' Control a large stream of air that grabs onto enemies allowing you to direct them temporarily. AirSweep: *'Description:' Sweep the air in front of you hitting multiple enemies, causing moderate damage and a large knockback. The radius and direction of AirSweep is controlled by moving your mouse in a sweeping motion. For example, if you want to AirSweep upward, then move your mouse upward right after you left click AirBurst *'DeathMessage:' '{victim} was swept away by {attacker}''s {ability}' Commands and Permissions Write the second section of your page here. Category:Bending Category:ProjectKorra (Core)